


Look At the Stars (Look How They Shine For You)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Why are we awake?” He grumbles, sitting up a little taller. “I thought the point of me being here was to relax, not be woken up at 4 AM.”“Well kiddo,” Tony says. “Pepper and I decided to wake both of you up because there’s something special happening tonight.” Peter raises an eyebrow at that. “In the sky. And this is the perfect time to see it.”
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Look At the Stars (Look How They Shine For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Watching a meteor shower and indigo skies just before dawn.
> 
> As requested by alicecasch, thank you!

“Why are we up so early?” Tony can’t help but chuckle at Morgan’s whine. She’s in his arms, half-asleep and pouting heavily. 

“Yeah, what she said.” Peter’s next to him, a similar state, but without the luxury of someone holding him up. Tony just smiles as he walks outside, Morgan whining quietly and Peter following like a zombie. 

“Well this is an auspicious sight.” Tony chuckles at Pepper’s comment as he passes her their daughter. 

“Mommy,” Morgan whines. “I want to go back to bed.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Peter adds in as Tony steers him off the deck and towards the grass. There’s a blanket set up near the water. He gently pushes Peter to sit down, the teenager harrumphing as the ground meets him. He then slowly lowers himself down, his bones aching for a variety of reasons (he’s old, he saved the universe, he doesn’t work out as much anymore, you name it). Peter just lets his head drop to Tony’s shoulder as soon as he’s sitting. 

“Gotta wake up Underoos,” Tony says, poking the teen, as Pepper and Morgan join them. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.” 

“Why are we awake?” He grumbles, sitting up a little taller. “I thought the point of me being here was to relax, not be woken up at 4 AM.”

“Well kiddo,” Tony says. “Pepper and I decided to wake both of you up because there’s something special happening tonight.” Peter raises an eyebrow at that. “In the sky. And this is the perfect time to see it.” Peter’s about to say something when a soft gasp from Morgan stops him. 

“Wow.” Tony smiles, seeing his daughter’s eyes light up as the sky fills with flashes of light. He sneaks a glance at his wife and sees her watching Morgan, instead of the sky. She catches his eye and they share a smile, something that still makes Tony’s heart beat far too fast for someone with a heart condition. “Petey, look!” Morgan clambers away from Pepper and over Tony’s lap to Peter. 

“I know Mo.” Tony watches them, a fond smile on his face. He can see each flash of light from the sky, reflected on both of their faces. He can see the wonderment in Morgan’s eyes and the happiness in Peter’s. 

Tony watches as Peter moves to lay down, the teenager knowing how long meteor showers last. Morgan watches him before copying his movements. Lying down, her head is pressed to his side and Peter has an arm wrapped protectively around her. He finally looks away, knowing he should take a moment to look up as well. 

He’s seen meteor showers before, seen how the lights flash across the sky in chaotic and unplanned ways. But the lights almost seem to dance across the dusky sky. He’s transfixed for a moment because he gets to watch this, he gets to enjoy this meteor shower and any others that may come. 

He glances at Pepper because he feels those beautiful blue eyes that he fell in love with watching him. She offers him a sweet smile, taking his hands in hers. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asks, her voice as delicate as the flashes of light in the sky. 

“What is?”

“This,” Pepper says, nodding to everything around them. “Them.” Tony glances away from her to look at Peter and Morgan. They’ve both nodded off, a peaceful look on both of their faces as they sleep. He turns back to Pepper and smiles. 

“It’s a beautiful life we get to live, Pep.” She nods and he moves towards her. Her hands come up to cradle his face and it feels like a dream and like the best moment of his life. The sky is turning indigo, shades of blue peeking out from the dusk, sunrise approaching. Another day he gets to live, another day he gets to enjoy the wonder of the universe.

“It’s a beautiful life we built, Tony,” She whispers before sealing their lips together with a kiss. And as the sky grows lighter, indigo melting to blue, then red, then orange, Tony can’t help but smile. 

It’s a beautiful life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
